A mistake?
by 8emmy
Summary: Really bad title but it's a Akane and Tsugumi pairing so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this short oneshot!


Akane was sitting on the windowsill of the NOT class room looking down at the students in the court yard. He couldn't see the students' faces but he could feel their souls as they interacted with their peers during lunch. Today was quieter for Akane since Clay went to the cafeteria with cute little Tsugumi Harudori and her two meisters Meme and princess Anya who no one has yet found her secret other than Akane and teachers who are looking over her for protection.

Having space was something Akane looked forward to. He didn't need to worry about 'jobs' the school sent him on or the sickening memories of his assassin training he was put through and the day he was marked under the Star's clan. The memories still keep him up at night being called Red*Star and so often on those dreamless nights he spent his time on the roof trying to forget and think of the young cute Halberd that has yet to find her goal. His on escape from the terrible world is her little blush and her kindness that makes everyone she meets heart warm up.

"Hey, Akane do you want to come to lunch with me?" Harudori asked. He didn't even need to turn around to know it was her, he could feel her comforting wavelength that he's secretly has renaissance with and luckily she has yet to find out. He didn't want her to find out that he was addicted to her comforting soul's wavelength and the warmness that he feels when she's calm or laughing. He was addicted to it. She was the drug of happiness that he need to stop the sickening madness he had from becoming a monster. Or at least that's what he thinks that's what he is… what they hammered into his head as a young child.

"Yeah," he answered with a monotone voice. He got off the sill and began to walk to the small girl. One of his hands was placed in his front pocket the other swayed by his side to lightly brush against hers as they walked to the cafeteria. He tries to keep a smile from playing across his face the way her wavelength starts to jump like a racing heartbeat. Her face was a light shade of pink that looked like blush she had put on with her light makeup.

"Akane what happened to your hand?" She asked during lunch. Her dark blue/gray eyes were trained on his left hand that was wrapped in a large Band-Aid. Akane placed his fork down and put his bandaged hand onto his lap away from the view of the other people at the table.

"An accident, don't worry about it okay?" Akane's voice was back to a very strict like always. Clay who sat beside him was eating unfazed by the injury, for he was there to witness the event and it wasn't worried about Akane. He was strong and Clay knew that he didn't need to worry about his partner.

"But it looks like it hurts." It was just like Harudori to be worked over a little cut.

"It's nothing Harudori. Can we please drop this?" Akane's voice was sounding a bit annoyed which stopped Harudori luckily, but he could feel how hurt she was. "I'm sorry Harudori, it's just… I don't want to discuss my injury."

"No it's fine; it's my fault for bringing something up that you're uncomfortable in conversing about." Even though Harudori was trying to be nice it sort of hurt Akane's pride just a bit.

"I am not uncomfortable on talking about some stupid little grievance. I just feel like saving your precious time than let you, listen to a drab story about how I got hurt."

The people at the table all turned to look over at the two. Harudori was looking down at her lunch her fork in hand not moving. Akane looked like his normal strict way but somehow his mood was more apologetic than before. "I'm sorry Akane… I really am sorry that I brought it up." Harudori sniffled as she pushed her plate and dropped her fork before leaving the cafeteria.

Anya watched as her partner left the room with sadness that soon turned into a death glare as she turned to look at Akane. "You really are a douche. I thought you liked Tsugumi and now you really fucked things up with doing… whatever commoner shit you pulled. I really hope you go after her and say sorry like a real gentleman would or you are not welcome to be in my friends and mine own presence." She sneered at Akane.

"Anya, please don't swear," Meme whispered to Anya who huffed. She stuck up her nose and turned her head.

"Meme, let's leave class will began soon." Anya left towards to opposite doors with Meme dragged behind her.

"So what are you going to do?" Clay asked between bites of food.

"I don't know," was all Akane answered.

"Well you better start soon. If I were you I would be chasing that chick to apologize my ass off."

"Let me remind you, when was the last time you had a girl in your life?" Clay didn't answer. "Like I thought, you had no girls in your life."

"Yeah maybe so, but I do know when to apologize to a chick I have feelings for. Maybe I'm wrong on this but if you don't have feelings for her you still have to say sorry. You're a nice guy and that makes you likable and Tsugumi is a nice sweet girl so you better apologize."

Akane stood up and left the table leaving Clay behind at the empty table. Akane went through the doors out of the cafeteria and began his search. He was down the third hallway when he heard sobs. He followed the noise to the janitor's closet. He knew she was in there he could feel her soul pounding in defeat and sadness which made him gulp. He didn't like the feeling and he wanted it to change. He was on with drawl from her soul and he needed his fix.

"Harudori, are you in there?" Akane asked as he lightly knocked on the door.

There was a sniffle and something moving. The knob turned and Akane moved back when the door opened and Harudori was seen. Her cheeks were red and stained with tears, her eyebrows where furrowed.

"You shouldn't cry over something so stupid," he thought to himself. He knew it wasn't the nicest thing to say, and he was not the type of person to say something so mean to someone like her.

"W-why are you here?" She stuttered.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I was rude and it wasn't nice of me to say that to you," Akane bowed as he spoke.

"N-no it was my fault." She opened the door wider.

"It is not in any way your fault. It was _mine_."

"Akane it is my fau-"

Akane pulled her to him. She collided to his strong chest and warmth, his arms wrapped around her waist and his head lowered to the top of her head. "Harudori must I repeat myself? It was my fault and I take the responsibility of my actions. Please don't blame yourself it makes me… hurt." He mumbled into her hair. It was so soft and smelt so good.

"Akane… I forgive you," she whispered back as she too wrapped her arms around him.

**This is my first Akane and Tsugumi pairing! I love these two NOT characters they are just perfect and fluffy and… Ugh perfect just perfect words can't describe it. Anyways after that crazy fangirl shit I want to say I know Anya is a bit OOC and so is Akane but I tried my best so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this. **

**~8emmy**


End file.
